The Outsiders: Lauren Tanner
by Jumping Jellybean Jess
Summary: A peal tinge shined on the blonde's hair. His eyes still an icy blue, wild and out of control. Dallas Winston sure is had an interesting personality, one I dared to cross./ As I strode towards the gate, I caught her eye. Perfect, chocolate brown hair flowing around her shoulders. Both fiery and soft green eyes, she intrigues me. OC/Dallas Winston. Go easy guys/girls, Only new


All credit to S.E Hinton :)

(Laurens p.o.v)

I smirked as he walked towards the Curtis' front gate, shoulders held high. The smell of clone, cigarettes and grease filled the air, everyone knew his signature smell. A peal tinge shined on the blonde's hair. His eyes still an icy blue, wild and out of control. Dallas Winston sure is had an interesting personality, one I dared to cross.

(Dallys p.o.v)

As I strode towards the gate, I caught her eye. Perfect, chocolate brown hair flowing around her shoulders. Both fiery and soft green eyes, she intrigues me. I would never admit it, but I missed having this broad around. Lauren Tanner is sure to drive any guy crazy.

(No p.o.v)

"So the rumours are true? Damn and I thought those cowboys were flyin' high!" Lauren exclaimed as Dally walked up the stairs, wearing the same bloody clothes he wore shot in six months ago. "probably were, shouldn't always believe what you hear loz" a playful smirk was edging its way on to his hardened expression" gezz Dal, you gonna stand there all day or don't I get a hug ya pain in-" before Lauren got to finish, Dally had swept her in to a hug. Spinning her around, Lauren squealed as he threw her to the old couch on the porch. Dallas never showed his emotions, but there is always an exception for Lauren and Johnny. "I don't think I can keep you from them much longer" as if soda could smell his clone, he came flying through the front door. Knocking Lauren and Dally over. "Argh, soda!" Lauren screamed, soda was grinning like a cheesy cat. Surprising Dally was grinning to. Lauren looked between the two and cracked up laughing. She had really missed Dally.

(Laurens p.o.v)

Dally and soda went back inside to see everyone else, I decided to stay out for a bit. It gets crowded in there with seven guys. As I looked up at the sky I thought about the gang. First of us and the oldest Darryl Curtis, he is a twenty one year old with too much responsibility. After the Curtis' parents died Darry took charge. Darry has clean cut brown hair, with brown eyes.

Next in line is sodapop, a dirty blonde with a shimmer to it. Brown soft eyes, dancing and reckless. Soda is the most happy-go lucky greaser I know. He has the looks of a movie star. Ponyboy is the last Curtis brother, again brown hair. His green eyes filled with hope for the future, pony always has his head stuck in a book. Always off in his world.

Hhhmmm... A way to describe two-bit; four words. Beer, mickey-mouse, blondes and he couldn`t stop wise cracking for a million dollars. Two-bit`s real name is Keith Matthews, he only ever gets called that if I'm mighty pissed, Two-bit has black hair, rusty colour sideburns and a tan complexion. Steve randle is next, He can be a major ass sometimes but he knows not to mess with, `cause I can give it right back along with a broken nose. Steve has mousey blonde hair and brown eyes. Johnny is just a year and a half older than pony making him second youngest. To imagine johnnycakes think of a scared, shy teen who has been kicked to many times. Johnny has black hair, brown eyes and a tanned body.

Then of course there's Dally, as you know a blonde tinged with a pearl colour. Held high with pride and as cocky as they can get. Dally the weirdest icy blue eyes, with a harden expression on his face. He had seen too much. I'm the last of the group, I have green eyes and long, soft straight hair that falls around my shoulders. I'm around 5ft 7, not afraid of anyone and can take a fair fight. I had to learn before I moved in with the Curtis'; my father wasn't the best after mum died, now he drinks himself silly. That's why I moved in with the gang, one night dad though he might have a little fun and chased me around the street's screaming, 'Whore' and 'no fucking good SLUT!' lucky Dally heard me screaming back and helped me out.

(Dallys p.o.v)

Once giving everyone a hand shake and Lauren a hug. I need good party and maybe a fight. "Ya'll wanna go hunt some action?" a smirk edged its way onto my face. Yells and Whoops! Came from the boys, this was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
